The morning of Dair
by Lively Leighton
Summary: Serena and Chuck find out some shocking news, dair and a little bit of cherena comfort not a lot tho.


It was Monday morning in the Van Der Bass household. Bart Bass had gone on a business trip on Sunday night, Lily had to leave the house early due to work issues. So there was only chuck Serena and Eric left, to fend for themselves for two whole hours!

Great thought Serena. As she read a note what her mum had left for them.

_Had to go out to organise a charity event, don't forget to have breakfast and no fighting with chuck Serena!! Also you will have to walk to school has Bart said the limo needs to be repaired. Make sure you wake Eric up and Chuck! Lots of Love Mum_

No way was Serena going into chucks bedroom eww she thought. She checked the time 6:30 am school didn't start till 9:00am what was she gunna do for 2 and a half hours!! I might as well wake Chuck and Eric up get that out of the way and then we can all make breakfast together and get to school without arguing perfect, god who am I kidding she thought

'Eric' she shouted walking into her little brothers bedroom. He was still fast asleep. God he was such a heavy sleeper.

'Hey sleepyhead' She gently pushed Eric,'Wakey wakey rinse and shine'

'2...more…minutes' Eric said still half asleep.'You..owe..me..for..that..time..with…georgina..partying.'

'Well…. I guess I do, I will give you until I wake Chuck up then your getting up mister' Serena smiled. Her brother always knew how to get his own way with her. Great off to wake up Chuck!

'Chuck' Serena shouted. She knocked on his door first just in case he had some hooker in there.

There was no answer

'Chuck' she shouted again

Still no answer

Serena opened the door slightly, Just enough to see that chucks bed was empty and by the looks of it hadn't been slept in all night

'Great,, just fantastic' Serena said out loud.' Trust my mum to marry Bart bass out of every man she chooses him'

'Hey Eric, do you know where chuck went last night' Serena said entering Eric's room.

Thankfully Eric was sat up in bed now wide awake.' Umm yeah he left with this girl, said he would be back by 7 am he told me not to tell anyone' Eric mumbled

'What did he bribe you with?' Serena asked. She knew chuck too well

'This watch' Eric showed her a diamond encrusted watch. It had E VDW carved on the back of the watch face.

'God I could kill him honestly' Suddenly the front door slammed shut.

'CHUCK' Serena shouted. Marching from Eric's bedroom to the front door.

'Yes sis just tone it down a bit' Chuck said clenching his head.

'good night last night?' Serena questioned

'Oh yeah very good' Chuck smirked remembering the night.

'You do know it's a Monday which means school and umm what time is it oh yeah 7 am, and you haven't had breakfast yet' Serena couldn't help but raise her voice.

'Jeez you sound like my mother' Chuck Shot back. 'Anyway that's my curfew 7 am'

' No its not on Monday mornings it 10:30 pm on Sunday night' Serena shouted back

'Guys.. Please lets just get to school without you two arguing' Eric walked in with his dressing gown on.

Serena knew her brother was right, plus she had a Chem. test today so she had to be nice and relaxed.

'right I am off for a shower' Serena spoke smiling. As soon as she said this Chuck shot into the bathroom.

' Sorry Sis, 4 bottles of champagne needs to pop back up' Chuck shouted while he was running to the bathroom.

' Great.. Just great no shower for me today' Serena said to Eric, she couldn't wait until college.

'Hey Serena, I think you should check this out' Eric said. Snapping Serena out of her thoughts.

'What' Serena snapped, she couldn't help it Chuck made her mad. She walked over to Eric, who was sat looking at his laptop. He was on the gossip girl website.

_Looks like lonely boy has finally found his soul mate and its not a leggy blonde more like a brunette named no other than our queen B has the world really come to this?? Wonder how S and C feel about it…_

'Oh My God' Serena gasped in horror.' 'No way, Gossip Girl must be wrong Dan and Blair don't even like each other! 'Serena was pacing across the room. She couldn't let chuck see this, he would get even more out of control. Gossip Girl had to be wrong!

'Look she even has photographic evidence' Eric said, sounding like a detective.

And he was right there it was a picture of Blair and Dan kissing! Serena could tell by the way Blair looked that she wasn't pretending, Blair actually looked into it and Dan did too!

At that point Chuck padded into the room, Eric couldn't of closed the screen any quicker. Luckily Chuck was too interested in breakfast to even look at the laptop.

'What are you two fussing over' Chuck sighed looking through the cupboards.

'Nothing' Serena said trying to sound casual but she was rubbish at acting.

'Look sis never be an actress, just tell me what's up has Humpty dumpty done something wrong' Chuck said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Chuck disliked Dan a lot actually maybe he even hated him.

'Chuck just leave it' Serena said, she was hurt even though her and Dan broke up 3 months ago she couldn't turn her feelings off like a tap.

'Serena maybe we should tell him' Eric put it, Eric was right thought Serena but they would never make it to school Chuck would probably march over to Brooklyn and do something stupid she just couldn't tell him.

'Tell me what?' Chuck asked he looked very concerned.' Is it to do with Blair?' Chuck and Blair had never been an item. But everyone knew that chuck loved her and people thought that Blair loved him, but it looks like she didn't after all.

Eric and Dan just looked at Chuck in silence…..

' Right I will just look for myself' Chuck grabbed the laptop and opened it. 'What the…' Chuck didn't even manage to finish is sentence. The laptop crashed to the floor. Chuck's throat went dry, he had always convinced himself that he didn't love Blair. But if he didn't why does he feel like.. His heart has been broken!

'Chuck she could be wrong' Serena comforted him, she touched his arm. Chuck just broke down into Serena's arms.

'She's not wrong there is a photo…how could she I thought she loved me' Chuck sobbed.

'I will just go call Jonathan' Eric said, he wanted an excuse to leave the room seeing chuck break down and being comforted by his sister was very weird!

'Its fine Chuck just let it all out…you don't deserve her' Serena said, she knew she was lying chuck and Blair seemed like the perfect match for each other .

'I love her' Chuck had finally said it. But he choose the wrong time.

'Well then fight for her… she probably went to Dan for comfort, You said some pretty nasty things to her' This time Serena was telling the truth.

'Its too late' He said, he ran to his room and locked the door.

Serena just stayed sat down on the sofa, her heart had been broken too, but not half as much as chucks had. Who knew Serena thought. He knew that Chuck bass really had a heart?

Chuck got up…


End file.
